H2 can be administered to a subject in the form of, for example, a gas, an infusion, a topical solution, or through the drinking of H2-enriched water. Production of hydrogen-rich water has been accomplished by several methods, ranging from large-scale, but less self-stable, manufacturing techniques to small-volume single use devices for locally generating hydrogen gas.